1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective sleeves, more particularly to a protective sleeve assembly for cords.
2. Background Art
Various applications require a plurality of cords to route from one location to another. These cords may include cables for providing power, telecommunications, audio/video signals, or the like. These cords may also include flow lines such as air, pneumatics, hydraulics, fluids, water, sewage or the like. In such applications where a plurality of cords are required, it may be desired to provide a protective cover to the cords.
The prior art has appreciated this desire and has accordingly provided a protective fabric sleeve having a longitudinal fastener provided along the seam thereof for enclosing a plurality of cords therein. The protective sleeve protects the cords from wear, and from the elements, and maximizes safety while managing the bundle of cords. The prior art protective sleeve includes a plurality of hook and loop straps formed therealong for mounting the protective sleeve to a support structure or alternatively tightening the sleeve about the cords disposed therein. The prior art protective sleeve also includes straps oriented adjacent to distal ends thereof for retaining a surplus of length of the cord that extends from the sleeve. Additionally, the prior art protective sleeve includes hook and loop straps formed at distal ends thereof for interconnecting a pair of protective sleeves end to end.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a protective sleeve assembly that provides a desired protective sleeve length.